Friends Forever: Awakening part 2
by Kagami Ikazawa
Summary: It has been a few years since his best friend was sealed to the tree. It was when he was making his normal visit to her that fate decided to play with him once more.


Author's note: Sorry for taking sooooooooooooo long to update this story, I just couldn't think of anything. Well here's what all my plotting has come up with hope it's up to par.

**Friends Forever**

Chapter 4

Title: Time Moves On

_(Last time )_

_Sesshoumaru brought the head man and some the village men, to the forest with him to see Kagome. They were not prepared for the sight before them. There was their little girl pined to a tree looking like she was a part of nature that she so loved to play in. The way the trees roots and fading sunlight cradled her form, made her seem as if she was just asleep instead of being dead. Her father's face fell into shock, sinking to his knees he thought, 'it was just as the demon boy had said.'_

_(Now)_

Time.

Time is all it takes for old wounds to heal.

Time to grow.

Time to find one's self.

Time.

That's all that Sesshoumaru had was time. He was now a roaring teenager now almost an adult to most, but still a pup in the inu demon society that he grew up in. He still remember the day he returned for his trip to Kagome's village.

Upon his arrival to the castle his father had met him at the gate preventing him from going to his room where he could just be alone. His father had allowed him to return back into their home, on the conditions that he would never harm his new mate or his little baby brother. At first it was hard for him to do this. The pain of losing his mother and then his best friend, Kagome were still fresh in his mind and soul.

Since then he's father had put him through an intense, training program. Gone with the days where he could play and laugh freely, gone was his innocents to the world and life as he knew it. Sesshoumaru had harden himself and did what his mother begging him not to do. He froze his heart.

'Another day, just like all the other ones before. My oto-san must still be with his second mate right now.' Sesshoumaru was currently in his room, sitting up in his big bed as he lost himself to his memories. He was just reliving a memory that he had of the little girl from his past, when the sounds of small feet were heard pattering down the hall in the direction of his room. Sesshoumaru smiles, as the light of the early morning sun shines through his bedroom curtains and into his chambers. 'It seems InuYasha wishes to come with me again.' Just as he finished that though, a shot of white and red came flying into his room. Only to pause just long enough to close the door on his way, before pouncing onto his the bed.

"InuYasha, you should learn to nock, wait and then come in if they allow you to. You must stop just running right into my room like this." Sesshoumaru administered lightly to his younger half-brother. "I'll try nii-san. So are you going out patrolling this morning?" Sesshoumaru nods his head slowly, with a grace that almost seems like an art in itself. "Can I come with you this time? Please." He asked with a tone that could only belong to an innocent pup of his age. Sesshoumaru was reminded of his little friend yet again when InuYasha used that voice. "Does oto-san know that are going to be with me?"

His father still didn't trust him when it came to his younger sons protection, not since that day. "Ya, I had asked him last week while you were away on your last patrol. Oka-san had to talked him into it. He still thinks that I should stay here because he thinks that I'm still too young." was his reply.

He's little brother never censed to amaze him, or his mother for that matter. If his haha wanted anything all she had to do was ask his oto-san for it and with a bit of persuasion always got what she had asked for. This time seem to be no different. "I will speak with oto-san first." He told the pup.

That seemed to be the magic words for InuYasha, for he gave a happy cry before jumping off his brothers bed and racing out the door. Sesshoumaru shock his head 'Always on the move,' he though as he was rising from his bed.

As he entered the dining hall he was met with the greetings of his haha and oto-san. Quietly and gracefully he took his place at the table. "Good morning Sesshoumaru I hope you slept well?" Lady Isioya asked her step-son. With his face devoid of all emotion and face blank he answered her with a small nod. "Wonderful." He oto-san deep strong voice than spoke, an expectant look in his eye, "Sesshoumaru, it has come to my attention that InuYasha will be accompanying you as you patrol. I assume that I needn't remind you of what should happen to you if he is not brought back in the same conditions he left in, correct?" His oto-san had made it quite clear in one of his training sessions; that whenever InuYasha was with him, he's younger brother's safety came first and his own second. His father had drilled that into his head and had train him to effectively protect those that he was protecting and himself at the same time.

Once when Sesshoumaru was younger he had taken his little brother who was no more then seven years old into Kagome's old village. While there they had visited the fox child Shippo and her family. While InuYasha was playing with Kagome's old friends, he slipped away to go see her resting place.

When he had arrived ivy plants were starting to grow over her and there were bright purple and white flowers blossoming all around her. Although due to the barrier none of the greener touched her but more like grew around her in a capsule like form. Making it very appeasing on the eyes. That morning the dew was still present for that morning and the sun's rays were hitting the drops in such a way that it made it look like there were tinny stars twinkling off the plants. "I miss you," he whispered to her.

The peace that was created within the surroundings was shattered however when a high yelp was heard throughout the woods. Sesshoumaru had taken off like a shot to where he had heard the sound. As he raced he caught the scent of a rat demon just in the open fields up ahead. He skidded to a halt in front of his knocked out little brother. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size." He shouted at the demon. It's high squeaky laugh screeching against his sensitive ears. "You? You're a pup, I could kill you in a heartbeat," bragged the demon as it got ready to attack. A strong brutal current of wind arose out of no ware and blow up dust and rocks into the rat demons eyes. Sesshoumaru used this distraction to use his claws to ripe out the demons throat. It fell with its eyes wide open in shock, then turned to dust and blew away. As soon as the demon was gone so was wind that had saved them.

He turned to his brother and was picking him up to leave when Midorico and a group of man came upon them. "What has happened here?" she asked looking at him. "A rat demon was attacking and I killed it." He replied with a even voice. "I'll be off now, say by to Shippo, Sango, Miruku and Souta for us." He said as he returned home.

As soon as his sent hit the nose of his oto-san, he was there to great his two sons. However he was not pleased with what was walking up his courtyard. He had taken InuYasha to the medical wing, once he was sure of his condition returned for his eldest son only to beat the boy within an inch of his life for in his opinion "lack of common sense and neglect of reasonability".

Yes, Sesshoumaru was very aware of what would happen to himself if he should fail again in his duty to his brother. He gave his oto-san a stiff nod. "Very well then off you too go," his voice dismissing them from his site.


End file.
